vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zatanna
|-|Post Crisis= |-|Post Flashpoint= Summary Zatanna is a superhero and one of the greatest magic-users in the DC Universe. Daughter of the great magician Giovanni “John” Zatara and Sindella, a member of the mystical Homo Magi race. Zatanna is a direct descendant of the artist and magician Leonardo da Vinci, and is related to Nostradamus; Alessandro Cagliostro; the noted alchemists Nicholas Flamel and Evan Fulcanelli; and Lord Arion of Atlantis. The traditional method of spell-casting she uses involves speaking words and sentences backwards. In addition to her career as a hero, she is also a very notable stage performer. She has been a member of the Justice League of America, the Sentinels of Magic, and the Seven Soldiers. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Physically, Unknown, likely 4-B 'at her peak with Magic | '''Low 2-C '| At least '''5-A, Possibly Far Higher at her peak Name: Zatanna Zatara Origin: DC Comics, Hawkman Vol. 1 #4 Gender: Female Age: Probably in her 30s Classification: Human Magician (Homo Magi) Powers and Abilities: 'Peak Human Physical Characiteristics, Magic User, Reality Warping, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Barrier / Shield Creation, Precognition, Illusion Creation, Matter Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Wheater Manipulation, Flight / Levitation, Time Manipulation / Time Travel, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation / Wiping, Astral Projection, Healing, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Resistence to Mind Manipulation / Magic | All of the Previous, as well as Superhuman Durability 'Attack Potency: Peak Human level Physically, Unknown, likely 4-B at her peak with Magic (Has been stated to be the strongest member of the Justice League. Has defeated Lobo, Despero and Mary Marvel) | Universe level+ '(Fought and defeated Zor, who is one of the Time Tailors. Manipulates Space and Time to command the Seven Soldiers ) | At least '''Large Planet level '(Comparable to most High-level Superhumans, such as Aquaman and Green Lanterns), Possibly Far Higher in her peak (Was capable of escaping Nanda Parbat) '''Speed: Peak Human Movement. Unknown, Possibly Massively FTL Reactions (Can keep up with High level Metahumans) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Zor) | Peah Human Movement. Unknown, likely Massively FTL Reactions and Flight Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown'' | Unknown''' Striking Strength: Class H, Class XTJ '''with Magic | Universal+ | Class H, Class XMJ '''with Magic 'Durability: Peak Human Physically, Unknown, likely Solar System level with magic. | Possibly Large Planet level 'with Magic 'Stamina: Peak Human+ | Unknown | Peak Human+ Range: Virtually Limitless Standard Equipment: Her Magic Wand Intelligence: Immensely high. Zattana is one the most skillful magicians in the world, containing a vast understanding of the occult and the mystic. Skilled hand-to-hand combatent. Weaknesses: Physically just a human, depends on barriers and shields to defend herself Feats: Defeated Despero Defeated Lobo Defeated Mary Marvel Effortlesly generated a year's worth of Solar Luminosity in one second Post Flashpoint Feats: Casually restrained Aquaman Seen matching a Green Lantern's blast Survived a punch from Wonder Woman Survived a full power blast from Power Ring Estabilized a hole in the fabric of Space-Time Was capable the Justice League Dark away from Nanda Parbat , even though it could have "shattered the walls of reality" Key: Normal level | In "Seven Soldiers: Zatanna" | Post Flashpoint Note: *Respect Thread *Second Respect Thread (In Russian) Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users